


lace

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan Howell, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Lingerie, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Top Phil, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan received a package that he was expecting, and he decided to show it off to Phil..in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	lace

Dan woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, reminding him that he was expecting a package to arrive.

He got up, careful not to wake Phil, rushed to put decent clothes on, and answered the door still half asleep.

The package was something he had been wanting for a while. Now he would wait for Phil to leave the apartment for a little while so he could open it and try it on. For the time being, he took it to the bathroom and put it in a place where Phil was unlikely to check.

-

A few hours passed, Dan had went back to sleep with Phil after being awoken. They were now in the lounge watching tv for a while.

"I am going to the shop to get more cereal," Phil said as the show they were watching ended.

"Okay, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Maybe thirty minutes or so."

It was normal for Dan to want to know how long Phil would be gone. They could barely be separated from each other.

"Alright, text on your way back," Dan smiled, and kissed Phil goodbye. 

As soon as he heard the door shut, he ran up to the bathroom, wanting to be ready for when Phil got back. He carefully pulled the contents out of the box, it was a black lacy robe with a flower design making it not entirely see-through. 

He hopped into the shower, and did what he hardly ever does; shaved his legs. It was something that he would do once in a blue moon when he wanted to do something nice for Phil, or if he wanted to feel nice, and this was the perfect occasion to do that. 

When he got out, he made sure that his body was dried off before he took the robe and slid it on, under it he put on his boxers and then looked into the mirror at himself. This had been one of those purchases he thought about, and then talked himself into making. He liked the way the robe fell on his body, and the way the flowers subtly covered him. 

After he was done admiring the robe in the bathroom mirror, he went to their bedroom, and dug around until he found his black thigh-high socks(which on him were more like knee-high socks), after putting them on he went back downstairs, and waited for Phil.

-

It was only a few minutes later when he received the text from Phil, letting him know that Phil was almost there, and only a few minutes after that, that he heard the door knob turning signaling that Phil was letting himself in.

He got up, went to the rug that he liked to lay on occasionally, and suggestively positioned himself. He liked to surprise Phil with things like this, but what he knew would get him; is he wanted to take photos for instagram. 

"Hey Dan," Phil said, as he came towards the lounge, "I got the cereal, it's in the kitche-" he stopped mid-sentence when he reached the door-way and got a good look at Dan. 

"Do you want to take pictures of me in this and then fuck me?" Dan bluntly asked, already getting impatient.

"Pictures for who?" Phil defensively asked.

"Instagram."

"Are you out of your mind?" Phil's eyes got wide, "Okay fine whatever, but I am going to fuck you in this afterwards." 

Dan nodded in agreement.

After posing for the picture and posting it to instagram, they went to their bedroom.

"Did you shave your legs?" Phil asked, "They feel so soft."

Dan nodded, trying not to gasp out. His thighs were a sensitive spot on his body, especially with Phil lightly gliding his hands over them.

"And when did you get this?" Phil gestured towards the lace robe, "It looks amazing on you."

Dan could feel his cock getting hard from the praise, and Phil staring down at him in his current state.

"It arrived today," Dan barely muttered out, "I did everything while you were gone." 

"Is that why you ran out of the bed as soon as you heard the door?"

Dan nodded, sucking in his breath as Phil's hands got closer to his cock. 

"Aw, look at you, so hard already," Phil teased, "Can I take your boxers off, baby?"

Dan gasped and nodded, he just wanted Phil to get his hands on him already. 

After taking Dan's boxers off, Phil moved away to take his clothes off too. He threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, and went back to Dan.

"Look how pretty you are with this on, baby, wish I could take a picture and frame it." Phil cooed into Dan's ear, "I love you so much, and I love you dressed up like this," 

The words made Dan squirm. He accidentally pushing his hips into Phil's, feeling their hard cocks rub against one another. Pleasure shot up Dan's body, he repeated this until Phil pulled away, not wanting either of them to finish early. 

Phil looked down at Dan, pre-cum already spilling out onto his stomach, and the black laced robe pushed up a little so the pre-cum doesn't ruin it. Not to mention how red his cock was, so desperate for release already.

"Stop looking at me like you're going to ravish me and actually do it," Dan cockily said.

Phil let out a quiet, deep moan, "Alright then, I will," he pinned Dan down to the bed, moving the lace robe out of his way, but keeping it on Dan. He lubed up his fingers, sliding one into Dan, and shortly after he added another. Before too long, Dan was arching his back in pleasure on Phil's fingers and Phil pulled them out.

He put lube on his cock and slowly started pushing into Dan. He looked at Dan's face for any signs of discomfort while pushing in, but all he saw was how dazed Dan already was.

Once he finally bottomed out, he stayed there for a moment to let Dan get used to it. Which, thankfully due to the amount they do this, wasn't very long. 

While Phil typically would say that he had good self control, seeing Dan like this, dressed up, and completely gone for him, made it difficult.

After a while of waiting, testing both his and Dan's patience, he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He leaned down to kiss Dan on the lips, and pulled him as close as he could while also still being able to fuck him. 

When Phil started hitting Dan's prostate, he got louder and closer to release. Moans of pleasure and skin-on-skin contact filled the room. 

When Phil started to get closer, his thrusts became more erratic. After a minute or two of roughly thrusting, they both came. Dan was quick to move the robe out of the way so that he didn't ruin it, and Phil stayed inside of him for a minute before pulling out to see his cum spilling out of Dan's ass.

"Fuck that's hot," Phil muttered and pushed the fallen cum back inside of Dan.

Phil got up to get a cloth to wipe Dan off with. When he came back he saw Dan on their bed half-asleep. While he knew they should shower now, they both were simply too tired to do so. He wiped the drying cum off and out of Dan, threw the cloth to the side, and got into the bed beside Dan. 

"I love you," Dan murmured and got closer to Phil.

"I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> when dan posted his photo on instagram i /knew/ i had to write something about it..because damn that man is so fucking pretty- anyway- hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
